lazytownfandomcom-20200223-history
Sleepless in LazyTown
Sleepless in LazyTown is the fifth episode of the first season which was first broadcast on August 19, 2004. Synopsis Robbie discovers that plenty of sleep gives people much needed energy so he plots to rob Sportacus of his precious sleep so that he'll become weak and lose an upcoming baseball game. Full plot Sportacus is doing some weird push-ups, when he looks at the clock, it was almost 8:08. He jumped into bed. Pixel, was playing video games on his computer, at like 10:00 PM! Ziggy was sleeping with his gigantic lolly-pop. Stephanie was sleeping like a little baby. And Robbie Rotten was in his fluffy orange chair, with two pillows, rubberbanded together over his ears. Pixel was still playing video games. Meanwhile Robbie was in LazyTown and he put a pillow on the bench. He layed down on the bench and slept. Ziggy, Stephanie, and Sportacus were gonna play baseball. It was Sportacus' first time playing baseball. Pixel showed up. He asked where his mask was, when he was wearing it. Then he fell over flat. Ziggy asked if he was up all night playing video games. Ziggy asked Sportacus if he went to bed at 8:08. And he told them why. It was his secret energy source. But Robbie heard it and said, "So. He gets his energy from sleeping? Well, then I'll just make sure he doesn't sleep." And he went home. Pixel went to his house to get something. Meanwhile, at the big picture. Robbie was getting into his house. You know, the trash can looking like thing. When he was closing the top, he jammed his hand in there he pulled them out. He went through the tubes until he popped out the hole where the tubes end. He said his saying, "I meant to do that." Then he opened a drawer, and fell down: then he said, "That too." He found a whistle, blew it, he found a hollow balloon dolphin, and last but not least, a purple crab. He put them in his microwave. It all came out as a blue baseball, that said 'Robbie Rotten '''on it, and it squeaked. Meanwhile, Pixel had this cool machine. It can make anyone play either awake or asleep. Robbie Rotten came out of his house a total freak. He was wearing a baseball out fit. Pixel had fell asleep. Stephanie threw the ball. Pixel caught it. But then fell over flat. Stephanie said, "Maybe you should throw Sportacus and I'll pitch, oh but then who would hit?" Then she heard a voice. It said, "Me, me, me me me me." It was Robbie Rotten. If he won, Sportacus would leave town forever. He said Pixel to pitch. And, he gave, Sportacus the fake ball. Ziggy said, "We'll get a lot of sleeping energy: 8:08, on the dot." It was night time, to be more specific, 8:08 PM. Meanwhile, in Robbie's house, Robbie looked at his clock. and it was 8:08. And it was time for his noicey ball to wake Sportacus up. Meanwhile, in the airship, the ball was squeaking again.Sportacus woke up. He looked everywhere til morning. Meanwhile in LazyTown, Ziggy and Stephanie were waiting for Sportacus, Stephanie sent him a letter. Sportacus jumped out of bed yawning. He went down to LazyTown and fell over flat on the bench. He called a pillow up from his airship. And a pillow came flying down. The two called Pixel with the machine that can make you play when your asleep. Sportacus almost hit the tree. Then Pixel turned it off, who was a little groggy. Later, that night a 8:08 Pixel was playing video games. He then went to bed. Meanwhile, in the airship, Sportacus was sleeping, he woke up saw the fake baseball, and turned it off. Then went back to sleep, and got a good night's rest. The next morning, Pixel is so rested he sings a song about it. Anyway, you'll see the name of the song in the other part of this page. Anyway, Sportacus said that Pixel got a good night's sleep. Sportacus was really awake, but he lied on the bench anyway. Ziggy and Stephanie came up. And Ziggy looked at Sportacus. He was faking sleep. Robbie showed up. Pixel pitched the ball. Robbie got 2 strikes. Then it was Sportacus' turn. But Robbie called him Sportasnor. Robbie set him down on the ground. He was about to tip. But Robbie caught him. Sportacus held the bat. Robbie pitched. Strike 1! Robbie pitched again. Strike 2! Robbie pitched one last time. Sportacus woke up hit the ball as far as he could. It went out of LazyTown, probably, hit the airship, and fell down into Robbie's house, Robbie took off his hat and stomped away. ' ''' Category:Episodes